


A Love Undying

by hellbentalright



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Sex, Consent Issues, Deception, Ghost Sex, Horror, M/M, Prostate Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbentalright/pseuds/hellbentalright
Summary: Colin doesn't talk to his parents about his imaginary friend Merrick anymore.  He doesn't want them to know what the two of them do when they're alone together after school.





	A Love Undying

**Author's Note:**

  * For [indigo_inks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigo_inks/gifts).

Sometimes Merrick appeared in his crown and robes, his slender sixteen-year-old body dwarfed by voluminous fur and velvet. Sometimes he appeared in his day-to-day clothes, a pair of plain trousers and a simple shirt. Sometimes, at night, when he crawled into Colin’s bed, he was naked, his trim figure rounded with muscle, his cock standing stiffly upright. The first time Colin took his cock--Merrick whispering endearments into his ear, smoky-soft hands holding Colin’s narrow hips in place--Colin thought it would never fit, that his own twelve-year-old body could never stretch enough to hold the thick curve of it. But Merrick was malleable, as indistinct as a breeze when he wanted to be, and his cock pushed into Colin as thin as a whisper, stretching Colin’s hole open only as wide as a finger. And it felt good to have something hard inside him, to have Merrick’s chilly body resting on his back, as light and soft as a blanket. After a few minutes, when Merrick’s cock began to fatten back up, to plump and solidify inside Colin’s body, the stretch made Colin moan out loud, a head-spinning pleasure unlike anything he’d ever felt before. “Quiet,” Merrick murmured, cold lips brushing Colin’s cheek, and then he started moving, the heavy softness of his cock socking deeply into Colin’s virgin ass, over and over again. Colin bit down on his crumpled bedsheet and moaned, his own small cock rigid between his body and the mattress, as Merrick did what all boys did when they loved each other. “I love you,” Merrick had said, the first time Colin took his cock, and those words only accelerated the incredible swirling pleasure inside Colin’s body, until moments later he came without even touching himself, his small cock unloading its very first trace of wetness onto the bedsheet.

After that, Colin stopped mentioning Merrick to his parents. They had never understood Merrick, anyway--they thought he was imaginary, that Colin had made him up so he’d have someone to talk to on the long afternoons when he was home alone. He didn’t want them to know just how real Merrick was: how the velvet on his royal robes felt plush underneath Colin’s hand, how the slender musculature of his body felt firm and strong when Colin wrapped his arms around him. He didn’t want them to know just how much Merrick loved him, his icy lips and chilly hands ravenous on Colin’s body, his heavy cock stretching Colin’s hole wider and wider with every thrust. And he definitely didn’t want them to know how much he loved being fucked--_craved_ it, barely able to pay attention in school anymore as he waited for the bell to ring. As soon as Colin got home he started tugging off his clothes, right there in the front hall, so by the time he got to his bedroom he was naked and ready for Merrick, ready for the soft weight to settle on his back and the probing hardness to push open his eager hole.

And Merrick was always ready and willing. He could fuck Colin for hours, never tiring, never growing bored. Colin rarely even touched his own cock; he liked the other way of coming better, the slow, slow build-up of pleasure that came just from Merrick’s cock striking deep inside him. It took hours and hours for that build-up of pleasure to finally tip over, overwhelming Colin with a long, undulating orgasm that felt like ascending to heaven. There was something magical about it: Merrick never felt heavier, or stronger, or _warmer_ than when Colin came, as weighty as a real person on Colin’s back. And when Colin came, Merrick always came too, with a full-throated, rapturous moan. When Colin once asked him, timidly, “Does it feel good for you?”, Merrick kissed his face all over, his cold lips almost at room temperature. “So good,” Merrick said, full of feeling. “You make me feel alive again, Colin.”

The only bad thing was, after hours of being fucked, Colin rarely had the energy to do anything else. It was very hard to make himself get up and do his homework, or have dinner, or clean his room. Sometimes he fell asleep as soon as Merrick vanished, only to wake up groggily in the middle of the night, hungry and sore and out-of-sorts. He tried his best to hide his fatigue from his parents, and he found himself making lots of excuses in school for his poor test scores and missing homework. “You’re getting so thin,” Colin’s mother said one day, after she had to come in and wake him up to have dinner. “And I don’t like how pale you look. You should be spending more time outside after school.”

“I will,” Colin promised, and sometimes he even thought that sounded nice: going for an aimless bike ride, enjoying the feeling of the sun on his face. But it only sounded nice in those tired hours after Merrick fucked him. By the next day, Colin wasn’t thinking about sunny bike rides, or school, or anything else. He was only thinking about going home and lying on his front and letting Merrick fuck him for hours.

\------------------

One day, in the dead of winter, Colin came home and found Merrick waiting for him in the front hall: not naked, but in his robes and crown. “Why are you wearing those?” Colin asked, unzipping his heavy jacket and throwing it into the coat closet.

“It’s getting colder now,” Merrick said, looking beautifully regal under the heavy velvet. “I don’t like being cold.”

Colin thought about trying to make a joke--Merrick was nothing _but_ cold, after all--but between the winter weather and Colin’s fatigue, his brain couldn’t come up with anything funny. All his brain could do was guide him through the process of taking off his clothes: shoes, pants, shirt, underwear. When Colin finally flopped down on his bed, exhausted, Merrick was on top of him immediately, pushing the head of his cock against Colin's hole. He no longer had to make it skinny to get it inside; Colin's well-used ass stretched easily to take the full thickness and length. Colin groaned with relief. "Did you miss me?" Merrick asked, starting to thrust into Colin's body. 

"Yes," Colin said dazedly. On his back, Merrick felt heavier and warmer than usual: the plush velvet of his royal robes seemed to trap the heat. Merrick's thrusts were hard and energetic, and Colin closed his eyes as the first wonderful stirs of pleasure started to curl and coil inside him. His small cock hardened between his body and the bedspread, but Colin ignored it. He wanted Merrick to fuck him for hours. For days. For _weeks_.

Forever.

“Did I ever tell you how I died?” Merrick asked.

Colin opened his eyes again. To his surprise, the light through the window was much dimmer than it was before. That happened, sometimes, when Colin was feeling this tired: he would fall asleep, and Merrick would just keep fucking him until he woke up again. "What?" Colin mumbled, his mouth feeling dry and cottony.

"Did I ever tell you how I died?" Merrick repeated. 

Colin was finding it difficult to think. He felt even more exhausted than before, and the constant heavy punch of Merrick's cock into his ass kept breaking apart his thoughts. "An uprising," Colin said at last, his tongue thick, the memory dim. 

"That's right," Merrick said, dropping a kiss on the back of Colin's neck. His lips were surprisingly warm. "The peasants of our town stormed the castle and attacked my family. My mother told me to run and hide in the woods, but I didn't have time to grab my cloak. It was the middle of winter."

Colin was starting to feel almost uncomfortably hot underneath the heavy drape of Merrick’s robes. He wanted to reach over and fold the velvet back, but Merrick's weight was already heavy on top of him, keeping him immobilized. "I ran until I was too tired to go on," Merrick said, still thrusting steadily into Colin, each stroke adding to the slowly building pleasure in Colin's gut. "At that point it had started to snow. I tried to take shelter against a tree, but it was useless. I froze to death in less than hour."

For some reason, the calm way he said it sent a shiver down Colin’s spine. The pleasure in Colin's gut turned muddy, and he felt a little sick. “It made me wonder," Merrick said. "Are all ghosts cold? Or am I only cold because it’s how I died?"

Colin tried to shift underneath him again, but Merrick was so heavy and Colin was so weak that he couldn't move a single inch. “That’s why I like you so much, Colin,” Merrick said. “It’s like there’s a fire inside you. And every time we do this, I feel a little closer to digging it out.”

Merrick’s hips started pumping more energetically, and the stifling air underneath his robes got even hotter, so hot that Colin started to feel light-headed. “Merrick,” he murmured, struggling again. “It’s too hot.”

“I know,” Merrick said, his voice almost eager. His cock plunged, plunged, plunged into Colin’s overheated body, and Colin started to feel nauseous. Merrick's heavy weight was squeezing the breath out of him, and his cock had turned into a hard lance of fire, stabbing over and over into Colin’s sick gut without a moment's hesitation.

"I don't feel good," Colin mumbled. “Merrick, _stop."_

“I can’t,” Merrick said. “I’m so close. I’m _so close_. It’s right there inside of you. I can _feel_ it.”

And Colin thought he could feel it, too: the fire inside him, so scalding hot and close to the surface that it was burning him alive. "It's _mine_," Colin said weakly.

"Oh, Colin," Merrick said, his voice suddenly loving. He planted a feverish kiss on the back of Colin’s neck. “I know it’s yours. I won't take all of it. I just need a piece. We can share it, can’t we? We love each other. I love you so much, Colin.”

Those familiar words felt like a cool cloth pressed against Colin's brow; they soothed his sick stomach and tempered some of his fear. Of course Merrick loved him. He made Colin feel so good, every day, and he never asked for anything in return, until now. This was the first thing he'd ever asked for: a little piece of the fire inside Colin, to keep his cold body warm. Why couldn't he have some? Right now that fire was burning so hot, so bright, that surely Colin could give him some and still have plenty to spare.

“Okay,” Colin said. As soon as he said it, he felt a hitch of bright pleasure in his gut, so strong it almost tipped him over into orgasm. Somehow he had gotten so close that only a few more thrusts would do it. “Okay, Merrick. We can share.”

“I love you,” Merrick said, and his mouth was back on Colin’s neck, sliding hot and wet against his skin. His hips pumped inhumanly hard. “Oh, Colin, I love you _so much--_“

And with a burst of immolating fire, the two boys came.

One with a shout, the other with a scream.


End file.
